This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A workshop offered by the LFD staff in Microscopy techniques. The Workshop included lectures,computer simulations and training on the microscopes. Twenty researchers were selected for the experimental part. Groups of 4 were assigned to different microscopes and practices in FCS, Lifetime and RICS were performed by the LFD members. Data analysis followed the experimental part.